Angels
by Ravynne Nightshade Dru
Summary: When an angel is taken from the Summerlands and forced to give his innocence over to pure wickedtry, what does that make him?  M For Later Chapters; Violence and Sex
1. Chapter 1

"Angels are supposed to be pure right? Not punished... not abused... not neglected. I must not be an angel. I'm a sinner... that must be why I'm in hell."

Destrious whispered to himself, wrapping his wings around his body for protection. He shivered from the uncomfort of the cold, concrete floor. The burns on his wrists started to burn and his wings ached from staying in one postion for so long. He couldn't remember what time it was... maybe four am? Maybe 10pm? Who knows...?

Suddenly, the heavy door swung open with a loud screech, causing Destrious to cover his ears and scream aloud. Only in hell would you hear such a noise!

"Oh my, your not dead yet?" Luther laughed and slowly walked towards the whimpering boy trembled as the tears started to fall, hiding his face behind his wings."Shhh child, don't cry." The older man whispered softly, kneeling beside Destrious and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It'll all be over soon."

He felt something break. It took him a second before he screamed in pain, his hand reaching out to stroke the injured feathers and bone. Luther had stepped down on his wing to prevent him from using them.

"B-Bitte ... zu stoppen. T-Tu mir nicht weh." The young boy whimpered and sobbed softly. He resorted to begging... he was desperate.

"Sorry kiddo, I don't speak whatever the hell that was..." Luther laughed at him and patted him on the back. "Speak english and maybe i'll listen... probably not though."

The demon dropped a small box in front of the angel and left, slamming the door behind himself. After he left, Destrious took this as an opportunity to heal his wing. Relaxing slighty, he summonded up just enough energy and softly placed his hands on the swollen, fractured area. He could feel it minding and combining... it burned worse than Hell's fire, but it was either that or beg Luther for help... he knew he didn't have that much courage. The last thing he saw before the world went black... was Luther's face in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to sudden burning agony in his lower back. I cried out and tried to struggle... slowly realizing the pressure on my back.

"Oh good!" The demon smiled. "You woke up just in time to see your new tattoo.

""Tat-... t-tattoo?" I whimpered out in my ragged English.

I didn't understand. What's a tattoo? The other man nodded and brushed my hair from in front of my eyes. I cringed.

"Yes baby, tattoo..." He whispered in my ear, sliding his hands down my sides and over my chest.

I wanted to scream, but no sound came from my lips.I decided to fight back when he grabbed my arms and pulled me from the floor. Screaming and kicking was no use. It only angered him more. I felt the sting of his hand as he brought it down hard on my face. The tears started to fall as I cupped my injured face.

"Be quiet boy!" Luther screamed and pulled my head back by my hair, forcing me to look in the mirror.

I turned my head and tried to ignore him.I saw it... the "tattoo".It was a jagged scar tracing around my neck... it is if barbed wire had been made into a noose... and I had been hung with it. I could feel the pain still... the burning and tearing of my flesh to make this scar. Is that what that demon did when I was asleep... it sicked me?

"Isn't it sexy...?" The man lightly ran his tongue down my jawline, making me shiver in fear and... pleasure.

It wasn't right. I knew it was a sin... to take pleasure from a emotions were slowly combining and changing to fit my situation. I was losing my mind. Wasn't I a good enough angel? Was God punishing me for my sick thoughts. No... that couldn't be. I'm a good, Wiccan angel.

"Why are you making noise!" His voice startled me.

"I-I..." My english wasn't good enough to communicate.

I settled with just being silent.

"Good angel." The man smirked. "Your going to be rewared for being quiet, but you will stay as such, correct?"

I just nodded my head and forced a smile. That's what he wanted... me to obey.

By the end of the night I had learned three things. One, God hated me. Two, when you cannot communicate to say something is wrong, you get hurt. Three, I was going to die weather it be by this man's hands, or my door swung open once again, smashing against the wall. I covered my face and screamed out in fear. I begged the Lady and Lord, _'Please let me survive._

_'_"Nein, nein, nicht schon wieder~!" German... bad idea.

I felt my head snap back from the force of his fist connecting with my jaw, forcing me back on the floor. The pain was unbearable.

"Do you not know English? At all?" He screamed at me.

I wish I understood. I just wanted to understand.

"N-Nein... Bitte nein" I shook my head best I could, wiping the blood from my nose.

"How do you understand me then?" The man slowly got closer and closer, kneeling down to straddle my waist.

I had no strength to push him off. I was too ashamed... too scared.

"I-I don't~!" I spoke very loud with a think accent, hoping to scare off the man as I struggled under him. "Weg von mir!"

"I told you I don't speak foreign you brat!" The man growled and slapped me hard, causing me to cry out. I deserved all this.I decided it was time to quit. I allowed myself to completely zone out and quiet myself. I thought of anything besides where I was and whom I was with.

"Oh so now he's quiet!" The man laughed to himself, breaking me out of my trance.

I could only remember a few words in his language. So, I spoke them quietly.

"Please... d-don't hurt me." I whispered, raising up my hand painfully and pawing at his arm.

"Good boy!" Kayden smiled. "You spoke english!"

English, that's what it is. I smiled weakly and he allowed me to stand up, taking me by the hand and pulling me off the floor lightly.

"Your going to be rewarded for being such a obidient dog." He smirked. That was the same smile that haunted my nightmares.


End file.
